Grandes gênios pensam igual!
by Hachi-Y
Summary: UA. Yaoi. Sasuke e Neji são os maiores gênios do colégio e grandes rivais nas atividades físicas e intelectuais. Será só isso mesmo? [NejixSasuxGaara]
1. Grandes Genios

_[UPDATE]_

_Esta fanfic foi originalmente postada no dia 15/12/06. Depois de quase 7 anos resolvi dar uma "up" nela (já que eu tinha 12/13 quando escrevi e a minha escrita não era lá essas coisas kk) e "republicá-la". Estarei arrumando os capítulos aos poucos e prometo me esforçar ao máximo para concluí-la, já que se trata de um projeto importante para mim.  
_

* * *

Bah, Naruto não me pertence... nem queria mesmo

Essa fic aborda temas psicológicos, dramas pessoais e romance. Possui algumas cenas de violência, relacionamento homossexual implícito e grande carga emocional. Se não gosta de yaoi, por favor não perca seu tempo falando mal ou me xingando. (vai cata coquinho :p)

Universo alternativo. Personalidades um pouco alteradas.

Espero que gostem n.n

* * *

**Afinal de contas... Grandes gênios pensam igual!**

- Idiota... – Murmurou Hyuuga Neji. Sorria com satisfação ao ver o garoto à sua frente naquela situação no mínimo... Patética. Todos parados em volta dos dois. Neji debruçado em sua carteira, encarando Uchiha Sasuke, que estava parado com as duas mãos apoiadas na carteira, encarando firmemente o rival.

– Anda... Admita que eu sou melhor! – Disse o Uchiha sério (tão sério que chegava a ser cômico). Estava com seu habitual olhar frio, causava tantos suspiros nas garotas do colégio. Neji tinha que admitir que havia algo que o intrigava naquele olhar, algo que o hipnotizava. Adorava ver Sasuke com aquela cara, o olhando daquele jeito. Para isso o desafiava em quase todas as atividades, tanto intelectuais, quanto físicas. Por serem tão bons em tudo, Sasuke era conhecido como o gênio Uchiha e Neji, o gênio Hyuuga. Assim, uma coisa que o Uchiha odiava era perder. Tinha uma sede constante em ser melhor que todos, isso que tanto divertia o Hyuuga.

– Desista Sasuke... Sabe que não ganhou. – Respondeu ao rival, se levantando calmamente da carteira, levando seu caderno até a professora para que ela lhe desse o visto.

Aquele era um dia normal, não muito diferente dos outros. Decidiram apostar quem terminara todos os exercícios primeiro e como de costume ambos acabaram ao mesmo tempo, com frações de segundo de diferença. Porém Sasuke sempre persistia em dizer que venceu.

– Sasuke-kun você ganhou com certeza! – Gritava uma das fãs do garoto. Haruno Sakura uma garota que, segundo Neji, era tão irritante e enjoativa quanto aquele perfume de flores que vinha de seus cabelos rosa e tão chata quanto aquele brilho sem graça de seus olhos verdes. Ao seu lado, gritando como uma louca também, estava Ino, uma menina que dava razão ao seu nome "porca", possuía opacos cabelos loiros, e orbes azuis claros que pareciam duas piscinas cheias de cloro. Mais uma vez, as duas estavam praticamente grudadas no Uchiha, gritando e enchendo o saco.

– "Como são chatas..." - Pensou o Hyuuga ao passar no meio das duas, sendo vaiado pelas mesmas.

– Parem de ser idiotas! – Gritou Sasuke sem muita paciência, indo atrás do rival. – Isso não é da conta de vocês!

- SASUKE-KUUUUNNNNNN... – Aclamaram, caindo em pratos, chorando de maneira infantil.

Neji parou em frente à sua professora, esperando que ela corrigi-se sua tarefa. Porém, ela parecia mais interessada na revista que folheava discretamente por baixo de um livro de matemática. Ignorava completamente as chamadas do garoto, sem tirar os olhos nem sequer um segundo da revista, apenas vez ou outra, murmurava algo como "Hmm... interessante..." ou "Bom saber!" enquanto soltava algumas risadas sem vergonha.

– "10 maneiras de enlouquecer um homem" que tipo de livro é esse sensei? – Perguntou o Hyuuga de maneira maliciosa ao ler uma parte da capa da revista que por descuido ficou a mostra.

– Ah! N-Nada! Neji! – Respondeu com certa dificuldade, escondendo a revista o mais rápido possível.

– Parece bem interessante! – Disse com uma risada abafada.

– Ahhh, passe esse caderno logo pra cá! – Ordenou a professora, tomando o caderno do aluno com mais violência que o necessário sem tentar esconder o vermelho de sua face. Demorou alguns segundos para corrigir tudo. – Muito bom! Como de costume, nenhum erro! – Disse satisfeita, devolvendo o material. O garoto apenas deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento. Logo apareceu Sasuke segurando seu caderno. Entregou-o a professora enquanto fingia que seu rival nem mesmo estava ali.

Levou alguns segundos para a professora conferir o que ela já imaginava. – Como era de se esperar... Tudo certo Sasuke!

- Feh... – O Uchiha suspirou insatisfeito. E daí que estava tudo certo? O do Neji também estava. Para ele não fazia diferença nenhuma. Mesmo sabendo que talvez nunca vá vencê-lo, Sasuke (no fundo) adorava competir com o Hyuuga e (no fundo) tinha esperança de um dia ganhar dele em alguma coisa.

Enquanto Sasuke estava imerso em seus pensamentos, uma garota se aproximou da mesa onde ambos estavam e chamou pela professora em voz baixa. Hyuuga Hinata. – T-Terminei... Kurenai Sensei... – Murmurou entregando o caderno de maneira temerosa.

– Hinata-chan... – Disse o Hyuuga passando o braço pelo pescoço da prima e a puxando para perto de si, com a desculpa que queria mostrar algum exercício de seu caderno. Sasuke olhou com desgosto para os dois,pegou o caderno da mesa e voltou para o seu lugar de cara amarrada. Neji deu uma pequena risada abafada e soltou a garota.

– Porque fez isso Neji-niisan? – Perguntou confusa, com suas bochechas levemente coradas.

– Nada, Nada... Minha Hinata-chan... – Disse dando um pequeno beijo em seu rosto, pegando seu caderno e voltando para seu lugar. A pobre Hinata e a professora apenas ficaram olhando aqueles dois, confusas.

Recreio. A hora favorita de praticamente todos no colégio. Sim, havia exceções. Sasuke odiava esse momento. Neji ficava com TenTen, uma caloura do primeiro ano. Quando o Hyuuga estava com ela, ignorava completamente o Uchiha. Não queria competir, nem responder as suas provocações... Além de olhá-la daquele jeito, com aquele olhar cheio de segundas intenções; fato que deixava, por alguma razão, o Uchiha fora de sério.

- "MERDA!" – Sasuke praguejou em sua mente ao ver a garota se aproximando da onde Neji estava.

– Neji-kun! Neji-kun! – Dizia animada, enquanto se acomodava ao lado do garoto. Neji apenas sorriu em retribuição e virou rapidamente seu rosto, fitando de relance o Uchiha. Riu por dentro. Sasuke estava com uma cara de bravo olhando para os dois enquanto eles conversavam animados. Queria provocar mais. Passou levemente a mão pela perna da garota. Ouviu o Uchiha bater o pé com força e resmungar algo em voz alta. Porém as risadas do Hyuuga, logo foram cessadas por alguém que se aproximava de Sasuke. Sabaku no Gaara, "morte no deserto", mas para Neji, Gaara significava ENCRENCA. Sempre estava tentando algo com o Uchiha ou fazendo algo de ruim.

- Uchiha... – Sussurrou Gaara se aproximando do garoto; Sasuke não respondeu, apenas encarou o Sabaku com cara de poucos amigos. O ruivo riu de maneira sarcástica. – Você fica tão bonitinho com essa cara... Da vontade de te comer. – Gemeu malicioso, aproximando seu rosto do dele, dando uma pequena lambida em sua bochecha. Sasuke não gostou nada da brincadeira, e empurrou o ruivo, impedindo que o outro prosseguisse com essas safadezas.

– Posso atrapalhar? – Perguntou Neji se aproximando deles, ficando ao lado de Sasuke.

– Feh... O que você quer Hyuuga?! – Exclamou Gaara irritado com a intromissão.

– Nada oras... Só acho que um cara como você não devia assediar garotinhos. – Respondeu num tom irônico. Sasuke ficou irritado por causa do "garotinho" no final da frase. Mas se conteve a ficar em protesto silencioso, queria ver no que isso daria.

– Eu já não te disse antes? O Uchiha é minha propriedade. – O Sabako zombou em tom de provocação, colocando uma das mãos em seu bolso, procurando algo ali; ao encontrar, segurou firmemente, mas com certo cuidado. O Uchiha levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas intrigado, coisa boa não era.

– O que te faz ter tanta certeza? – Neji também o provocava com seu tom irônico, mas sua paciência estava se esgotando.

Gaara estava prestes a tirar a mão de seu bolso e revelar o que ali guardava, porém se deteve ao ouvir o som do sinal que anunciava o fim do recreio.

– Acertaremos a conta mais tarde... Sasuke-chan... E vê se fica longe Hyuuga. – Agiu como superior, dando-lhes as costas e andando em direção ao um beco qualquer da escola. (sim, ele vai matar aula)

O Hyuuga suspirou, relaxando os músculos. Virou para Sasuke. – Anda vamos logo pra sala!

O garoto nada respondeu, apenas seguiu Neji. Não estava com vontade de falar nada... Não queria agradecer, ou melhor, não conseguia. Seu ego era muito grande.


	2. Mais que rivais

_Se Naruto fosse meu... eu o trocaria pelo Sasuke o.o\,,,/ (duh XD) _

Sasuke: vai trabalhar inutil ¬¬""

mimimi ;-;

* * *

Bom, trago aqui o 2 cap. para vcs n.n espero que gostem, tanto eu gostei de escreve-lo. (com a bunda quadrada, de tanto tempo sentada na cadera) o.o' Porém se querem saber o 3 é meu favorito...XD

Espero que gostem!

* * *

_**Cap. 2 - Mais que rivais.**_

Aula de português. Sasuke fitava o chão com certa irritação. Porque não conseguia falar?! Estava tão concentrado em seu dilema que nem tinha vontade de copiar a lição, muito menos fazê-la.

-Ei! Para de vadiar. Não quer competir? -Perguntou Neji se aproximando do garoto. O Uchiha virou seu rosto ignorando totalmente o outro. -Eu falei com você. -Repetiu o Hyuuga, colocando a mão no rosto de Sasuke o virando para si. Se surpreendeu com a cara do Uchiha; seu rosto estava levemente corado, seus orbes ônix estavam levemente serrados para o outro lado, como se evitasse fitar o rival. - Qual é o problema?

-Nada! Agora me larga! -Disse com certa irritação, virando o rosto novamente, fazendo com que os dedos do Hyuuga escorregassem de sua face.

-Hmm... Tá assim por causa do que aconteceu com o Sabaku? - Questionou tentando evitar fitar o garoto; olhando para o teto, enquanto sentava na carteira do Uchiha. - Você deveria me agradecer. - Disse num tom de deboche só para provocar o amigo.

- o-b-r-obri-gada... - Disse quase como um sussurro, sentindo seu rosto enrubescer.

Obrigada? Será que ele havia ouvido direito? Uchiha Sasuke estava o agradecendo? Não pode deixar de rir daquela situação;

- Para de rir seu puto! Não tem graça! -Gritou nervoso, sentindo sua face esquentar ainda mais. Todos da sala dirigiram seus olhares para eles.

- Desculpa, desculpa. -Murmurou o Hyuuga tentando conter seus risos. - É que você fica tão bonitinho pedindo desculpas... Você não esta com vontade agora? -Disse de maneira sedutora, com um pequeno sorriso malicioso nos lábios. O Uchiha nada disse, apenas deu um soco no braço de Neji e o encarou furioso, com cara de quem não estava gostando nem um pouco da brincadeira.

- Hyuuga! Uchiha! Parem de brincar e tratem de fazer a lição! -Ordenou a professora encarando ambos com cara de poucos amigos. Ambos apenas sussurram um pequeno "ok..." e foram fazer suas obrigações. Porém, os dois sentiram que aquele dia estava longe de terminar.

**_-_**

Próxima aluna; Educação física. Neji, na verdade, não gostava muito de ficar correndo por ai, e tal. Mais adorava desafiar Sasuke em tudo. Por isso sempre acabava fazendo as atividades, porém naquele dia não estava interessado naquilo.

- Hoje jogaremos vôlei! Façam suas equipes! -Gritava Gai sensei, correndo e rebolando pra todo lado da quadra.

- Não vai jogar baka? -Perguntou Sasuke se colocando na frente do Hyuuga, que se encontrava sentado do fundo da arquibancada de maneira desleixada, com suas pernas abertas e seus braços na grade.

-Não... Prefiro ficar observando você jogar. -Respondeu entediado olhando pro lado. O Uchiha ficou com raiva, colocou seu joelho no meio das pernas de Neji se apoiando e colocando seu corpo praticamente sobre o dele.

-Vamos logo... Vamos jogar... -Disse meio sem graça aproximando seu rosto do Hyuuga encostando suas testas, olhando de maneira ameaçadora/pidona; Bingo. Isso que Neji amava, ver Sasuke implorando para competirem, fazendo aquela cara e aquela voz sensual.

- Se é assim... -Murmurou o Hyuuga com um sorriso de satisfação. -Eu aceito... -Disse encostando seus lábios no rosto do garoto a sua frente, depois o empurrando levemente com seu corpo, para que ele sai-se de cima.

Jogaram ferozmente em equipes diferentes. O Uchiha colocava o máximo de si em todas as sacadas que dava, e o Hyuuga por sua vez não encontrava muita dificuldade para rebatê-las.

A aula passou consideravelmente rápido. No final Sasuke estava completamente exausto.

- Foi você quem pediu isso Sasuke... -Debochou Neji.

- Arf... Mais é assim que eu gosto. -Sussurrou, com um pequeno sorriso. Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos, até o Hyuuga estender a mão para o Uchiha, que apenas fitou aquele gesto, curioso.

- O que acha de fazermos agora? Só para variar... -Disse de maneira pidona. O Uchiha soltou um longo suspiro. Sabia exatamente do que o rival estava falando. Sabia o que ele queria.

- M-Mais onde? -Se atreveu a perguntar.

Um grande sorriso brotou nos lábios do Hyuuga; Aquela pergunta significava que Sasuke estava disposto.

- Vamos na sala de materiais da escola.

_(continua)_

* * *

respondendo as reviews! (se sentindo a famosa) 

_Uchi Aya__: eu te obriguei a ler o-ov (inutil) aqui vai o resto XD _

mana:_ tah,tah escrevi não me mate i-i'_

Raposa Vermelha: _arigato ;.;v fico feliz que tenha gostado!! todo mundo acho meio insano no começo XDD_

Dark Angel of the Crows: _pediu ganho /o/ realizar desejos é o nosso showw (imitando padrinhos mágicos) XDD espero que goste!_

AishiterúH AlwayS:_ arigato vc é muito gentil ;-;v aqui vai a continuação._

Sai-chan:_ sim, sim o.ó _

0Dany0: _huewhua gostei de vc 8D (viciadona em yaoi tb) espero que goste da continuação o/_

Arigato a todos que mandam reviews, sem vcs esse sonho não seria possivel T.T


	3. Amor não é para você

_O Sasuke é meu è.é (com uma pilha de processos contra mim na mesa)_

* * *

Finalmente meu desejado cap. 3! Tá beeeem curtinho! sinceramente estou guardando o melhor pro final XD 

mitsumy-chan gomen ne T.T eu nem vi ;.; (burra,ignorante) dedico esse capitulo a você!

espero que todos gostem!

* * *

**_Cap. 3 - Amor não é para você._**

Ambos entraram na sala de materiais sorrateiramente e com muito cuidado encostaram a porta devagar; Tanto Sasuke quando Neji sabiam as conseqüências de estar fazendo aquilo. Se fossem pegos, seriam expulsos no mínino, além de ter que passar por toda a humilhação. Porém, o Hyuuga mantia um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Não tinha medo de ser pego, apenas desejava tocá-lo. Conhecer cada pedaço de seu corpo. Aquilo que sentia pelo Uchiha não era amor. Nunca poderia ser. "Amor é algo muito puro para nós, nós somos sujos e desajustados..." Sasuke nunca esquecera das palavras de Neji. -"Pe-Pelo menos... você poderia mentir..." - Sentia sua face enrubescer e sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. 

- Qual é o problema? - perguntou o Hyuuga muito objetivamente, enquanto tirava a blusa de seu companheiro.

- N-Não foi nada...

Começou a beijar o pescoço dele, causando arrepios no mesmo. - Você me ama Sasuke? - Perguntou sem rodeios. O outro se ruborizou por completo. - Por que... Você quer saber...? -Neji levantou seu rosto e encarou-o, aguardando a resposta. Aproximou-se devargazinho do Uchiha, encostou seus lábios aos dele, fechando os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, depois de um breve instante, repetiu a pergunta outra vez. - Você me ama? -O rosto do questionado, expressava um misto de vergonha e tristeza.

- Você mesmo disse que o amor é algo puro demais para nós... -Disse ele, baixinho, a voz quase em um sussurro. O Hyuuga refletiu por um momento.

- Mais isso não significa que não podemos senti-lo... -Disse sério, avançando sobre seu corpo, passando sua língua sobre o tórax do garoto. -Então... Você ama ou não? -Perguntou pela ultima vez.

- ...

_(continua)_

_

* * *

_

Vamos as reviews!

Dark Angel of the Crows: sim, na minha escola é uma salinha fedida cheia de bola e bamboles o.o" hueahuw as pessoas então me ameaçando com padrinhos mágicos 8D continuei não me mate XD

Lihh: ohhh! alguem que concorda comigo NejixSasuke rox XD! ahhh pq odiar meu Sasuke T.T? ele é tão perfeito... (se mata)

RaposaVermelha: era o que você tava pensando XDD?

mitsumy-chan: que bom que gostou tanto T.T (chorando de emoção) gomen ne pela outra vez i.iv

Neme: valew! nn o Gaara é muito, muitooo mau! huhuhu! ahhh coitado do Neji poh ç.ç ele é du "bem" XDDD

Arigato novamente pelas reviews, ateh o proximo cap. o/


	4. Amor e Luxuria

Em breve Naruto sera meu Muhahaha ò.ó

* * *

Feliz ano nvo atrasado o.o/  
Eu deveria ter postado antes mais... estive jogando video game compulsivamente XDD  
NOVAMENTE esse ser LESADO deixou de responder algumas reviews do cap retrasado ¬¬'  
GOMEEEEEN A TODOS! x.x 

Aqueles que tem estomago fraco, menores de idade (falo a menina de 14 anos u.u'), e pessoas que não aprovem relações gays não leiam pq o negócio tá forte i.i'

* * *

_**Cap. 4 - Amor e Luxuria.**_

_- Mais isso não significa que não podemos senti-lo... -Disse sério, avançando sobre seu corpo, passando sua língua sobre o tórax do garoto. -Então... Você ama ou não? -Perguntou pela ultima vez._

_- ..._

Neji soltou uma pequena gargalhada. - Vou considerar isso um sim.

Começou a dar mordidas leves no ventre do jovem; Sua boca fazia marcas vermelhas naquela pele macia, fazendo-o soltar gemidos cada vez mais autos. - Esta pronto...? -Perguntou de maneira sensual. Sua resposta foi apenas um longo suspiro. Devagarzinho o Uchiha foi retirando as vestimentas inferiores do Hyuuga. Sem mais palavras, botou a língua pra fora e lambeu a glande do outro. Bem devagar foi deslizando o membro do outro em sua boca, lhe arrancando altos gemidos. Claro que aquilo não durou muito, não era hora nem lugar para isso. Sasuke foi deixando seus movimentos mais lentos, e olhou para Neji com um olhar de censura do tipo "Já chega né!?". O jovem deu uma pequena risada e retirou seu membro.

Ambos se vestiram um tanto quanto apressados, já haviam perdido as duas (acho que faltavam só duas e.e') ultimas aulas do dia. Abriram a porta da sala com o coração acelerado, rezando para que ninguém os tivesse visto. Por sorte, ninguém a vista. Foram calmamente até a sala de aula, pegaram suas bolsas, e saíram tranquilamente pelo portão da escola.

- Bela técnica de boqueteiro heim... -Elogiou desatando a rir estridentemente.

- Aprendi com a tua mãe... -Respondeu o Uchiha estressado sentindo seu rosto enrubescer por completo. Não conseguia entender o porquê fazia aquilo, sem duvida nada disso era de seu feitio. Porém, sentia uma enorme satisfação ao ver à cara de prazer que o Hyuuga fazia. Será que realmente o amava...? Ou isso era apenas desejo? Foi retirado de suas desavenças quando recebeu um pequeno cutucão. - Hm?

- Eu falei que estou indo para casa... Acorda Sasuke! -Repetiu o garoto meio impaciente.

- Ah sim! Até mais então. -Disse num tom seco, com um pequeno sorriso. Em pouco tempo, Neji já havia desaparecido entre as sombras da cidade. E o garoto se encontrara ali sozinho. Andava com certa pressa, desejava chegar logo em sua casa. Sem que perceba; Dois homens altos, de aparência raquítica, o seguiam sorrateiramente.

Parou diante de sua casa, e colocou a mão em seu bolso procurando a chave. Nesse momento, os dois aproveitaram e o atacaram. Seguraram firmemente seus pulsos, ameaçando-o com uma faca contra sua jugular.

- Você vem com a gente! -O Uchiha não sabia dizer se o homem falara ou simplesmente vomitara aquelas palavras. Não pareciam ser muito inteligentes. Devia haver alguém por trás deles. O outro homem lhe deu um forte soco no estomago, fazendo-o perder os sentidos. Não fazia idéia de onde eles o iriam levar, muito menos o que eles queriam.

-

Os dois homens entraram em um antigo galpão. Estava muito sujo, e o cheiro pobre impreguinava o lugar. Ao sentir aquele forte odor pobre, Sasuke lentamente recuperava seus sentidos. Com a vista embaçada olhou para frente e viu uma silhueta que lhe parecera familiar.

- Você não aprende mesmo... Meu Sasuke-chan... Vou Ter que te ensinar. -Disse Gaara com um pequeno sorriso malicioso, fitando o Uchiha que se encontrava nos braços dos outros dois pilantras. Ordenou que os dois o soltassem e os deixassem sozinhos; Sasuke caiu sentado, fraco. O Sabako colocou sua mão em seu bolso, segurando algo. Alguns segundos depois revelou um canivete. O segurou com cuidado; o aproximando do rosto de Sasuke fazendo-lhe um pequeno corte, o suficiente para que um pouco de sangue jorrasse.

-Como é lindo... - Murmurou Gaara admirando aquele liquido que não parava de escorrer e manchar a face do Uchiha. Lambeu o rosto do garoto, apreciando o doce gosto que aquilo tinha para ele. Sasuke sentiu seu corpo estremecer só de pensar no que o Sabaku faria com ele. Queria gritar e sair aquele lugar; mas não tinha forças, nem mesmo para levantar um único dedo.

O ruivo despiu o garoto a sua frente com certa violência, parando para admirar o corpo frágil que ali estava. Começou a lamber o corpo do Uchiha, que gemia de dor com as mordidas que o outro dava no meio do trajeto. Gaara não se conteve a isso. Tirou sua calça; com um movimento de força, fez Sasuke ficar na posição que ele desejava. Não teve duvidas. O invadiu com toda força que possuía. Sasuke soltou um grito de dor, mas isso só fez com que o prazer do Sabaku aumentasse colocando mais força naquilo. Segurava o Uchiha pela cintura e dava trancos com força. O moreno tentava com todas as forças impedi-lo, implorando com a voz rouca que ele parasse. Porém o outro só parou quando estava totalmente satisfeito, e Sasuke esgotado; Se retirou de dentro do corpo dele, fitando prazeroso a cara de dor do garoto.

-Não foi bom Sasuke? -Perguntou de modo cínico, em meio a sua brusca respiração. -Devemos fazer de novo outro dia... -Disse pegando suas roupas, e se vestindo.

O Uchiha encarou Gaara com uma raiva sem fim em seu olhar; O Sabaku abriu a porta daquela sala e saiu, largando o outro naquela forma. Com a pouco força que lhe restara pegou suas vestes e as colocou. Tentou ficar em pé; porém seu corpo não tinha forças. Não tinha escolha. Pegou seu celular com certo esforço e ligou para a única pessoa que podia o ajudar.

_(continua)

* * *

_

Juro pelo... Sasuke o.ó"... 

Sasuke: me ferrei x.x

que não perco mais as reviews u.ú

..nee: tá continuado /o/ espero que goste \o\

jessica: tá i.i' (medo) esse já esta maior XD

RaposaVermelha: huehwua o pior vem agora x3 sinceramente Sasuke meigo não combina muito com o jeito machão dele XD' mais aqui ele é a virgem que todo mundo quer comer ó.o principalmente o Neji HAUHAUA X3

0Dany0: yaoi rox! \o/ tá continuada 8D

Hyuuga-kun: esse esta maior n.n espero que goste!

Reira-chan : seu desejo foi realizado /o/ aqui esta a continuação XD prometo trabalhar mais! não precisa mais me ameaçar heuwhua ;.;'

AishiterúH AlwayS: gomen por não ter respondido antes ;.; aqui esta o cap. 4! n.n espero que goste! (e que me perdooe ç.ç)

As que eu não tinha respondido antes, gomen de nvo T.T

até o proximo!


	5. Apenas meu

O Sasuke é meu i.i (corre das fãs enlouquecidas de raiva)

* * *

Demorei né?? x.x gomen!! gomen!! Estou de volta com um cap grande '-' (no word fico grande...) 

Sem mais delongas a fic!

* * *

**_Cap. 5 - Apenas meu._**

Neji dormia tranqüilo sobre sua cama. Usava apenas um shorts preto, com o tórax exposto. Seu corpo era coberto por um fino lençol branco. Tinha um sono muito inquieto, um som incessante não permitia que ele dormisse em paz.

– QUEM É O FILHO DA PUTA QUE TAH ME LINGANDO AGORA!? –Resmungou possesso, apertando o "no" do celular, recusando a ligação. Virou para o outro lado de sua cama, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. O aparelho voltara a tocar. Seja lá quem estivesse ligando não desistira tão facilmente. – QUE MERDA! –Esperneou vencido, atendendo. – ALÔ?

- Ne...Neji? –A voz do ao lado da linha estava fraca, vinha quase como um sussurro. O Hyuuga teve que se esforçar para reconhecer aquela voz tão baixa.

–Sasuke? –indagou.

-... – Um silencio veio como resposta.

– O que aconteceu? Pq me ligou ago...

–Estou num galpão... por favor, venha me ajudar... –Murmurou, tentando conter os gemidos de dor. Só de mexer um único músculo, sentia como se estivesse em cacos. Seu corpo inteiro doía, principalmente seu coração.

– ...Já estou indo. –Sem mais perguntas, o outro desligou.

-

Poucos minutos depois, rodando a cidade toda praticamente procurando esse maldito gabão, o moreno de cabelos longos chegou ao tal lugar, ou pelo menos aonde achava que era. Havia visto muitas vezes Gaara e seus comparsas entrando lá com bebidas, mulheres, etc. Sabia que o Sabaku tinha algum interesse em Sasuke mais não a ponto de leva-lo até lá e sabe-se Deus fazer o que fez. Neji a chutou com toda força, praticamente a escancarando.

-Sasuke !!! –Chamou, encontrando o mesmo encostado numa das paredes sujas daquele lugar. Estava totalmente acabado, lutava para manter seus olhos abertos, mais parecia que o cansaço era mais forte que ele. -Sasuke... o que ele fez com você!? –Perguntou, aparentemente muito perturbado.

- ... –O Uchiha não encontrava palavras. Se sentia envergonhado, fraco, deplorável. Um enorme idiota. Nem ao menos conseguiu fugir das mãos daquele demônio! Fechou os olhos.

–...Vem, hoje você dorme lá em casa. –Disse Neji, se agachando na frente do outro, esperando que o mesmo subisse em suas costas. Sem questionar, Sasuke o obedeceu. Subiu nas costas dele, apoiando seus braços trêmulos em seu pescoço. O cabeludo (xx') tomou um enorme susto. Já havia feito muitas coisas com o gênio Uchiha, mais nenhuma das vezes sentira seu corpo tão mole quanto naquele momento. Ele era resistente e agüentava bastante, o garoto sabia disso melhor que ninguém, mais naquele momento parecia tão indefeso e fraco... A raiva invadiu seu corpo quanto pensou no que Gaara havia feito para deixa-lo nesse estado. –"Sabaku desgraçado... Vai aprender em não tocar no que é meu!"

-

No dia seguinte, nenhum dos dois foi a escola. As fãs de Sasuke andavam choramingando pelos corredores tentando descobrir se alguém sabia algo do porque de sua ausência. Tenten e Hinata também estavam preocupadas, com o Hyuuga é claro. De repente, várias especulações começaram a surgir. Alguns diziam que eles haviam se envolvido em uma briga fora da escola, outros juravam que haviam visto o Uchiha nos braços de dois homens sendo carregado para algum lugar e por ultimo e talvez a pior de todas, que eles haviam passado a noite juntos. Claro que esse comentário vinha dos idiotas que adoram zoar os outros. Ninguém deu muito ouvidos a eles, porém dentre todos os alunos, um tinha a ligeira impressão que aquela brincadeira, poderia ter um fundo de verdade.

-

Sasuke dormiu a manhã inteira. Dormia sobre a cama e os lençóis de seu rival, o que estranhamente de dava uma grande sensação de paz e tranqüilidade. Era empalado pelo cheiro de Neji que impregnava aquele travesseiro. O garoto em questão, permanecia deitado ao seu lado na mesma cama, o fitando enquanto dormia. Acariciava delicadamente a face do Uchiha, afastando as mechas rebeldes que teimavam em cair sobre sua face. O moreno de cabelos longos, olhou para o relógio pendurado sobre a parede. 10 horas. Já haviam perdido a aula. Não que isso fosse muito importante para ele naquele momento.  
Levantou-se devagar para não acordar o outro. Sorrateiramente desceu até a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e pegando a caixa de leite. Bebeu no gargalo mesmo, sem muita cerimonia. Morava sozinho naquela casa, não precisava de frescura. Limpou a boca nas costas da mão. Procurava uma maneira de se vingar de Gaara. Mais nada, nem as idéias mais malignas que vinham a sua mente, pareciam cruéis o bastante para puni-lo. Sentou-se largado sobre o sofá da sala e ligou a TV. Mudava de canal rapidamente, nada parecia lhe interessar. – "Merda... Até mesmo um demônio deve Ter um ponto fraco! Qual será o desse maldito??" Sabia que um dos "pontos fracos" do Sabaku era o seu Sasuke; Mais não podia mete-lo nisso de novo. Já sofrera bastante nas mãos do demônio ruivo.

- Como posso me vinga... Hm? –Parou a TV no canal do animal planet (merchan 8D). Um tigre branco e um leão estavam brigando por um território. No final da luta, o tigre "desfilava" vitorioso sobre o território como se o estivesse mostrando a todos que aquilo agora lhe pertencia. O gênio então, teve uma idéia. Já sabia exatamente como se vingar do ruivo. Soltou uma risada, incrível como os humanos podem se comportar como animais as vezes não?

-

Já eram as de 2 horas quanto o Hyuuga decidiu que deveria acordar o Uchiha. Foi lentamente até o lado da cama e se agachou ali e disse um pequeno "ACORDA, BELA ACORMECIDA!" aos berros. Se Neji não estivesse ali para segura-lo Sasuke teria caído da cama, indo de cara no chão. Acordou tão bruscamente e desesperado que o cabeludo até ficou com um pouco de dó.

–Quanto tempo... eu dormi? –Perguntou com a respiração meio alterada devido ao susto.

–Hm, digamos que o bastante. –Disse com um pequeno sorriso. Felizmente, parecia ser o mesmo Sasuke de antes. Porém... –"Não posso aceitar... Outro cara Ter encostado em você..."–Pensou, olhando as feições de "cachorrinho sem dono, nem direção a seguir" que o moreno fazia. –"Só eu posso fazer isso com você!"

-Neji eu... HÃ?? –Foi surpreendido pelo o outro que o empurrou contra a cama, segurando seus pulsos para que não se soltasse. –AHH QUAL É A SUA!?

- Só eu posso fazer você gemer de dor e prazer! Só eu posso te fazer gozar! Só eu posso invadir seu corpo! Só eu... –Dizendo isso, selou seus lábios aos do Uchiha. Um beijo quente, molhado. Sua língua explorava cara pedacinho da boca do moreno. Quando percebeu que não tinha mais fôlego, se separou devagarzinho fitando a face de Sasuke. Aqueles obres negros... Aquele olhar tão enigmático que o envolvia totalmente. – Não quero mais ninguém tocando você.

O garoto ficou sem palavras. Estava com uma cara de espanto tão grande, que chegava até a ser cômica. Vendo a feição de seu companheiro, Neji caiu na gargalhada. Era que era assim tão estranho ele demostrar tais sentimentos?

-Ne...Neji... Você tá zoando com a minha cara, né? –Indagou totalmente pasmo. Claro que estava feliz; Mais jamais, em toda sua vida, imaginava que um dia realmente chegaria a ouvir o que ouvira. O Hyuuga viva dizendo que não sentia nada por ele, que meninos não faziam o tipo dele e que Sasuke era só um "passatempo" com o qual ele adorava brincar.

–Não seja idiota... Eu realmente não gosto de que toquem no que é meu...

–Espera ae! Dês de quando eu sou seu??... –Resmungou o outro meio rubro. Sentia a mão do Hyuuga contornar sua cintura e parar sobre seus quadris.

–Dês da primeira vez que eu deixei a minha marca dentro desse seu lindo corpo... –Sussurrou com um singelo sorriso malicioso na face. O rosto do Uchiha tomou um vermelho vivo, quase da cor de um verdadeiro tomate.

–Retardado... –Murmurou levantando devagar o encarando com um olhar assassino.

–Não vou fazer nada com você agora. –Disse meio sério, enquanto retirava as mãos de cima do outro. - Tenho coisas a resolver com um velho amigo antes.

–Velho amigo? –Repetiu, meio incerto.  
Não... Ele não pode estar falando do Gaara! O que ele quer com o demônio ruivo!?  
Só de pensar naquele garoto sentiu seu corpo gelar.

–Sim... Algo que eu tenho mesmo que fazer. Sabe como é né? Brinca com o que não é seu, acaba tomando bronca do dono... –Riu de seu próprio comentário. Sasuke ficou ali, olhando ele com cara de tacho, só tentando imaginar o que estaria passando pela cabeça do gênio Hyuuga. –Ah! Mais lembre-se. Quando eu terminar com ele... Você não escapa. –Sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido do Uchiha, lhe causando um arrepio que se espalhou pelo corpo inteiro.

--

Aquele estava sendo um dia difícil  
para o jovem Uchiha. Além de ser esmagado com mil perguntas do tipo "Porque você faltou!?", "O que aconteceu com você e o Neji?", "O que aconteceu com os dois homens que vimos?". E para piorar ainda mais aquela maravilha de dia o Hyuuga não estava ao seu lado para ajuda-lo. Apesar de terem ido junto para escola naquele dia; O moreno de longas mechas havia desaparecido antes do começo da primeira aula. Sasuke sabia onde ele estava. Na verdade apenas imaginava onde poderia ser.  
Na toca dos leões.

_(continua)_

* * *

DESSA VEZ SEM PERDER NENHUMA REVIEW o.ó 

Sasuke: (suspira aliviado)

mitsumy-chan: essas nets du demu i.iv espero que vc goste desse aqui! n.n estou tão emocionada pelos seus elogios T.T desse jeito eu vou ficar convencida XDDD (sem graça)  
Sasuke: toh ferradoooo TT

RaposaVermelha: HUHUHU vamos abrir um bordel com os personagens de Naruto :Dv

Dark Angel of the Crows: huhuhu x3 (má) eu tb tenho meu exercito o  
Wanda: Cosmo seu idiota! devia ter me casado com um macaco ò.ó

Prix-chan: que bom que gostou!! n.n eu esqueci de mandar TT (burra) ahhh com esses elogios eu vou me achar grande coisa xDD

Uchiha Aya: eu te obriguei a ler² o.ov ahhh são seus olhos ;.;' aqui vai a continuação!

Reira-chan: o Gaara é mau au mau!! x3 ahhhh uma fã!!!! (emoção a mil por hora) tá ai a continuação! n.n

até o proximo!


	6. Jogando com um demônio

Sem muito papo furado hoje i.i meu pc danou-se, toh sem net, sem tempo... demo... estou com criatividade ;.; (abre luz divina do céu anjos cantam "Aleluia") Pois é mew!!! O.O estou escrevendo mais 3 fics /o/

todo mundo: Cacetada, num credito o.O

neh n.nv bom, como eu dizia... estou numa situação meio precária em relação a net T.T por isso chego mais cedo no inglês e usufruo do pc daqui 8D (faz inglês nessa escola só por causa dos pcs e da TV de plasma)

Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui e vos digo que por favor continuem lendo T.T Sem mais delongas... (isso pq não falei que não ia ser muito XD)

Capitulo 5. - Jogando com um Demônio!

- É, deve ser aqui... -Murmurou a si mesmo respirando fundo e cuspindo no chão. O Hyuuga se encontrava no pior de todos os corredores da escola. Um cheiro de fumaça de cigarro enchia aquele lugar. O número de camisinhas jogadas no chão chegava a ser surpreendentemente repugnante; Além das milhares de bitucas de cigarro que cobriam quase todo o piso. - Esse lugar tem bem a cara daquele demônio nojento... -Não havia uma única alma viva ali. Começou a olhar as salas pelo vidro da porta. Garotos rindo feito completos idiotas enquanto bebiam, fumavam, se drogavam... Aquela parte da escola era para os chamados "rejeitados"; Os problemáticos encrenqueiros do colégio. Claro que foi apenas uma tentativa de exclui-los dos outros e assim acabar com os problemas. No final das contas acabaram por dominar aquele lugar e usa-lo como bem entendem. Até os professores tinham medo de ir até lá lecionar. Porém o cabeludo andava calmamente pelos corredores com as mãos no bolso da calça, fitando cada uma das salas cuidadosamente a procura de um certo ruivo.

- O que você quer aqui??? -Uma voz esganiçada veio de uma das salas. Um garoto um pouco maior que Neji abriu a porta bruscamente o encarando; Parecendo muito irritado com sua presença. Possuía longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, orbes cor de ônix exatamente iguais aos de Sasuke. O gênio se assustou um pouco com a incrível semelhança que aquele cara tinha com o seu Uchiha, mais deduziu que aquilo só poderia ser impressão dele. Censurou-se a dar as costas ao mesmo e ignora-lo por completo, seguido em frente, como se ele nem tivesse lhe chamado a atenção. Ouviu a porta bater com força e muitas risadas femininas vindo de dentro do lugar. Nem se atreveu a pensar o que estivera atrapalhando. Andou o corredor inteiro, olhando em cada uma das salas procurando pelo Sabaku. Nem sinal dele.

- Cadê você seu maldito!? -Deu um forte murro contra a parede. - Espera. -Olhou o relógio em seu pulso. 10:35. Horário do intervalo do ensino médio. - Cretino! Não me diga que... MERDA! -Esbravejou correndo até o outro prédio.

-

Sasuke já estava impaciente com a ausência do Hyuuga. Não conseguia parar quieto nem por um minuto. Andou pelo prédio inteiro procurando algum sinal do outro. Procurou na sala de aula, no ginásio, na enfermaria... Naquele momento checava a sala de materiais da escola. Aquele lugar guardava tantas lembranças... Claro que a grande maioria eram vergonhosas para ele, fizera coisas que nunca imaginou que um dia viria a fazer; Ainda mais com um garoto. E o mais absurdo, esse garoto ser Hyuuga Neji.

Suspirou sentando sobre uma das caixas que se encontravam jogadas no chão - ... Onde você foi? -Encarou o teto da sala, mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Passou pela sua cabeça que talvez Neji havia ido atras de Gaara e sabe-se lá ter acontecido algo com ele.  
Sentiu um frio congelar sua espinha. Balançou a cabeça. Achou melhor não pensar nisso. Desviou sua atenção para suas mãos que repousavam sobre seu colo. Passou um longo tempo fitando suas palmas, refletindo. Dês de quando se tornara tão... Indefeso? Por que sentia que precisava tanto do Hyuuga? Dês de quando... O medo dele não estar mais lá o preocupara tanto? -Dês de quanto... Eu te amo tanto assim? -Murmurou sentindo sua face enrubescer e seus orbes marejarem. Serrou o punho com força e chegou seus olhos permitindo que as lagrimas escorressem pelo rosto.  
De repente, ouviu o som da porta se abrindo lentamente. O que Neji iria pensar se o visse chorando ali sozinho? O mais rápido que pode enxugou a face e pousou seus olhos sobre a figura que se adentrara. Para seu terror não era seu companheiro e sim, o próprio demônio.

-  
- Maldição!! onde o Sasuke se enfiou!? -Gritava nervoso, descendo as escadas o mais rápido que podia, pulando os degraus. Estava totalmente possesso. Será que o Sabaku seria tão descarado a ponto de ir de novo atras do Uchiha? Para sua sorte deparou-se com Tenten, que conversava animada com suas amigas no meio do corredor.

- Neji-kun que bom que você esta bem! O Sasuke estava de procurando que nem louco! -Disse se aproximando dele com um belo sorriso e as bochechas meio coradas. Sua amigas começaram a cochichar entre si.

-Te-TenTen... Cadê o Sasuke? -Perguntou respirando fundo.

- A ultima vez que o vi ele estava indo para os fundos da escola... Eu acho... 

- "A sala de materiais!" -Concluiu. - Valeu, a gente se vê depois! -Dito isso, saiu em disparada na direção do lugar.

- Hunf... -A garota deu um longo suspiro. - Será que um dia você vai me dar mais atenção do que para o Sasuke? ... Ah! -Ao perceber o acabara de falar, começou a rir de seu próprio comentário. A essa altura suas amigas riam desesperadas - Que bobeira! Falando assim até parece que o Neji ama o Sasuke!

- Nossa Tenten, você bebeu heim!? -Uma delas zombou.

-Né! - E assim, após recuperarem o fôlego de tanto rir, voltaram a conversar.

-

Abriu desesperado a porta; Emburrou-a com tanta força que um forte estrondo ecoou na sala. Começou a andar vasculhando ela por todos os lados. Sentiu uma presença perto de si.

- ... Eu sei que é você Sabaku desgraçado!

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Gaara perguntou nervoso.

- Feh, pergunto o mesmo! - Neji já estava totalmente alterado. Só de ver aquele ruivo na sua frente já ficava com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Eu só vim me divertir um pouco... -Murmurou com um sorriso malicioso na face.

- Di... vertir? - Indagou.

- É, me divertir! O Sasuke é um ótimo brinquedinho não? É legal jogar com ele... -Disse o demônio, soltando longas e altas risadas que ecoaram por todo lugar. - Tão meigo... Tão... Indefeso.

- Jogar??? -Gritou enfurecido o empurrando contra a parede. - Não fale assim do Sasuke!!! Eu já cansei de você por a mão no que é meu, filha da puta. Não vou mais permitir. -Murmurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

- Feh... Você acha mesmo que... Consegue me impedir? ARGH -Sem pensar duas vezes o Hyuuga desferiu um forte soco na barriga do outro.  
O Sabaku caiu de joelhos no chão, com a mão sobre o abdômen. Aproveitando a fraqueza, o cabeludo o pegou pela gola da blusa e começou a soca-lo sem dó. Gaara até tentou reagir, mais o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi chutar a perna do moreno com toda força que tinha. Exausto de tanto bater nele, Neji jogou o demônio no chão colocando seu pé sobre a face do mesmo. Ouviu ele grunhir alguma coisa, provavelmente deve te-lo xingado.

- Só vou dizer mais uma vez. Não coloque a mão no que é meu, demônio. O Sasuke só pertence a mim. -Aqueles olhos prateados refletiam um brilho nunca antes visto. Um brilho opaco e frio. Digno de quem mata e não se arrepende. De quem faz os outros sofrerem. O olhar de um... Demônio.

- O demônio... É você. -Murmurou o ruivo, cuspindo sangue.

- ... -Retirou o pé do rosto do outro e deu-lhe as costas. - Sai daqui agora. - Ordenou. -Sem desobedecer, o Sabaku deixou aquele lugar quase se arrastando.

- Sasuke cadê você? -Gritou.

- Eu estou aqui. -A voz vinha do fundo da sala.

-

- "QUE HUMILHAÇÃO!" -Gritava Gaara em seus pensamentos. Sua vista estava embaçada e ele cambaleava pelos corredores do prédio. -"Hyuuga desgraçado... Um dia... Você me paga!" -Sentia um ódio enorme, maior do que qualquer outro que já sentiu. Ah, como queria fazer ele pagar pela humilhação que o fizera passar.

- Quem diria... O demônio ruivo vencido. -Alguém debochou.

- Hunf.. O que você quer? -E o encarou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Quer uma ajudinha? -Questionou o outro com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ajuda pra que?

- Para fazer a vida dos gênios um inferno...

-

- Tem certeza que você tá bem? -Perguntou Neji pela milésima vez.

- Já falei que tô! -O Uchiha já estava impaciente, seu machucado não era tão grave assim. Gaara havia lhe feito apenas mais alguns cortes com o canivete. Para sua sorte, o cabeludo havia chego na hora certa para impedi-lo de continuar. Os dois se fitaram por alguns segundos, suspirando pesadamente. - Tudo acabou né?

- Espero que sim... -Respondeu, estralando os dedos.

- Você se machucou na luta? -Sasuke parecia preocupado com o Hyuuga. O que o deixou muito satisfeito. Aproximou-se do garoto e lhe deu um pequeno selinho.

- Eu estou bem. -Disse com um meio sorriso. - Mais... Lembra o que eu te disse? Quando eu acabasse com o Sabaku... Você não escaparia.

- ...

(continua)

previa do próximo cap.: Aha, uhu oooo Sasuke eu voh come o seu... bolo 8D (musiquinha que aprendi em uma festa XD)

Bom, é isso i.i já toh atrasada pro inglês! Na próxima respondo as reviews bunitinho ok? D

good bye, guys/o/ 


End file.
